1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and the fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor light-emitting device and the fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting devices, e.g. light emitting diodes, have been increasingly widespread used in fields of lighting, display panel, indicator lamp, etc. An epitaxial structure of a light emitting diode includes at least two semiconductor layers with opposite conductivity types to form a p-n junction at the boundary of the two semiconductor layers. When a semiconductor light-emitting device is subjected to a voltage, electric current is introduced to passing through the semiconductor layers from one electrode to another along a shortest route, and charge-carriers—electrons and electron holes—combination occurs within the p-n junction, whereby the electrical energy is converted into light and emitted from the semiconductor light-emitting device.
However, since the converted light typically emits from an area of the p-n junction intersected with the shortest route of the electric current, and the shortest route of the electric current typically aligns to these two electrodes which are typically non-transparent, thus large amount of the emitting light would be shielded and absorbed by these electrodes. As a result, light-emitting efficiency of the conventional semiconductor light-emitting devices would be significantly reduced.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the light-emitting efficiency of the conventional semiconductor light-emitting devices.